Break me apart
by AtemLeonardo
Summary: Fanfiction.


**Creator: Hello everyone! I will be presenting my new novel!**

**Yami Yugi: Does it include me?**

**Yugi: Not everything is about you other me...**

**Creator: In fact, both of you will be in.****Yami and Yugi: !!!**

Yami's POV

Sigh. Another day of school. I mean...I don't hate school...but listening to teachers go on and on about lessons...words...GAH! I can't take it. It's just...emptying out my freaking head!! Today, just like any other day, I was going to Joey's for some playdate-- I'm not a child! Shut up. Anyway, this is just a little prologue!

"Yami! What the hell? You done yet? I'm waitin for ya!" Joey shouted in my ear. "Can you wait you idiot?" I retorted, angry. "..." Joey said in return. "KNOCKED OUT!" Sounded my computer. I was frustrated. Joey kept laughing. I got angrier. "I...I gotta go home..." I stammered. His four words pretty much ticked me off the edge: "Why? Too SCARED?! HAHAHA!" I shot him a glare. "I need some time off Joey. Leave me alone." Joey reached out for my shoulder and forced me to turn. "You're **TOO SCARED TO FACE ME**!" I was furious and tried punching him. Joey laughed and punched back. It hit my nose and sent me flying towards the bed. I'm pretty sure I heard something crack--I screamed in pain, every part of me was throbbing. He had broken my nose and I've gotten a bruised back. Joey jumped and now knew he took it too far. I grunted, pushed him away and went home.

"What the heck happened to you?!" Yugi asked. I kept quiet, and read my book. "You're not gonna do anything bout' that?" Yugi said pointing to my nose. "I'm...later." My partner sighed. "You can be lazy. I'll help you." I gritted my teeth as pain struck me from every direction. Tears welled up in my eyes as the bandage was wrapped round my nose. "What happened?" I glared at him. "THE FREAKING FRIEND OF YOURS! JOEY!" I shouted, throwing my book against the wall. I started to cry. "I'm sorry..." I mumbled. Yugi sighed. "Joey...can be a little over competitive some times...lemme...talk...to him."

The next morning, Yugi and I walked to school. "We aren't waiting for Joey?" he asked. I looked at him and continued walking. Yugi caught up. "Other me..." he mumbled. We settled in class. I sat next to the window and sighed. Joey walked into class and saw Yugi. "Hey...why didn't you wait?" He kept quiet. "Fine." Joey huffed. Then, he turned to me. "Hey...sorry bout' yesterday man." I ignored him and glanced outside. Joey gasped. He sighed.

Joey's POV

"I don't know what's wrong with Yami. I already apologized!" I said to Yugi. He raised his eyebrow. "Joey, when you kill someone, even a simple apology can't fix it." He. replied. I sighed. I needed to set things straight.

After school, I searched for Yami. I saw him crossing the road, alone...I rushed forward, to see a truck heading straight for him. "**YAMI!**" I screamed. He ignored me. "Beep!" Yami looked up and saw the truck. "What the-" Suddenly, the truck slammed hard into his chest, sending him flying backwards. "YAMI!" I shouted. Many students crowded around him. Yami was bleeding like hell, and his eyes were closed. His arms were covered with blood...

Yugi's POV

"Wht? Yami's in hospital?!" I gasped. "Yeah...he got hit by a truck..." Joey replied in my "Whatsapp" chat. I was stunned. He was pretty unlucky these few days...Anyway, Yami was in hospital?! I was shocked.

"Yami!" I shouted as I burst through his ward. Yami had an oxygen mask, Machines and wires surrounded him. "Oh no..." I thought. Joey sat by his bed sobbing. I threw my arms round him. Yami's eyes remained closed. "Yami!!!!" he screamed, tears falling. There was an awkward silence in the room after that. All the two could hear was Yami's heavy panting. I sat onto the chair, kept thinking about the other me. I wasn'tangry at Joey or anyone. I was angry at my other self. Careless...I was extremely saddened.

_Joey went home that night, sat on his bed and thought about how he hurt Yami's feelings. "I'm sorry Yami...I really wish I could turn back time...and take back all the actions I did. I didn't mean to hurt you..." A faded spirit of Yami smiled as he exited Joey's room._

I went back to the hospital after a few days to see Yami learning once again how to move. The doctor was doing physical therapy. I smiled and waited at the door. When the doctor let me in, I rushed into Yami's arms. He was stunned, but he also wrapped his arms around me. I was thankful that he survived.

_Sometimes we get sad about things and we don't like to tell other people that we are sad about them. We like to keep it a secret. Or sometimes, we are sad but we really don't know why we are sad, so we say we aren't sad but we really are._

I smiled. He smiled back. We felt pretty awkward. Yami gave a grin. "A...Ai...Aibou..." He said. I smiled. He grinned. "Other me." I hugged him tightly. "I...love you..."

(_September 2009, 15 Friday)_

Yami's POV

It has been a year since I actually left the house. I was'nt allowed out my home, as instructed by the doctors.

I decided to rest at home. I wasn't in the mood to go to school right after I've recovered. I looked outside the window. It was gloomy. I tucked myself in bed though it was only 9 a.m. _Why don't I visit Egypt? I thought._

Atem's POV

_Sadness gives depth. Happiness gives height. Sadness gives roots. Happiness gives branches. Happiness is like a tree going into the sky, and sadness is like the roots going down into the womb of the earth. Both are needed, and the higher a tree goes, the deeper it goes, simultaneously. The bigger the tree, the bigger will be its roots. In fact, it is always in proportion. That's its balance._

I landed face down on the ground. Unsteadily, I sat up. I wasn't on medication...and wrapped with bandages. _Great._ I thought. I glanced over a stone wall to look at the view of Egypt. Children running through the village, the village elders scolding some of them...I felt really happy to be back. As I continued to walk, I bumped into Mahad, who apparently was teaching her disciple, Mana how to increase her _heka_(Magic) I blinked as I landed on the ground with a thump.

Mahad probably was stunned and immediately bowed in apology. Mana laughed, "Master, you forgot to help him up!" Mahad blushed and helped me. I smiled. "It's alright... By the way, I want to listen in on your lessons." I said. Now it was Mana's turn to blush. I raised my eyebrow. "What?" I asked. Mahad smirked. "Who's laughing now?" I shook my head. "Well, it's alright. I'll be going now." I ran towards my "new" trusty horse. (The old one fell of the cliff...) "Well boy, it's high time I took you for a ride."

Just then, Priest Seto walked towards me. He asked, "Pharaoh-" I shushed him. "Don't call me that. You're my cousin." He said, "But-" I glared at him. "But nothing Seto!" He sighed. "I mean...Atem... ..." There was a pretty long silence. "Where are you going?" I shrugged. "Just riding through the ci-I mean village." Seto nodded. "Come back safely Pha-I mean Atem..." I know he too, found it awkward. Anyway, I heaved in a deep breath as I rode. It was beautiful. _Been a while..._ I thought. Suddenly, a toddler ran in front of me. I jumped, so did my horse. It leaned backwards and I fell off and my elbow on my left bled. "Ow..." I moaned. A woman--I think the toddler's mother, rushed forward and chided her son. "What did you do Xavier?!" I shook my head. "It's alright." The toddler pointed at my horse. "Horsey!" I blinked. "Oh! My horse? You want to pet it?" The toddler nodded and stroked its beautiful...mane? Anyway once they left, I went further into the village.

_Long is the way and hard, that out of Hell leads up to light._

Just then, someone or something shot something in front of my horse and scared it away. _Another one... _I thought sadly. I glanced around the darkness that surrounded me. No one. Someone must have tried shooting my horse. "Come out here coward!" I shouted. Laughter could be heard from the shadows. I was a little afraid now. Suddenly, a demonic like man stepped forward. "**Hello child..." It hissed**\- Or well ... I think it did. The man teleported in front of me and lifted my chin so that our eyes could meet. "**I heard that in the modern world...you are hurt.**" He smirked. I drew my sword but the man instantly noticed and knocked it out of my hand. "**Now now...No need for that**."

_Atem's horse returned back to the palace in panic. Seto calmed it down and saw that the rider was missing. Atem! He thought. He and many other guards rode out of the palace to find the Pharaoh._

I stared at the man. He snarled menacingly at me. "**Come with me.**" I punched him. He caught my fist. He twisted my arm. I screamed. He laughed. I kicked him, but he dodged it, heck sending a knife down my flesh. I groaned in pain. The man pushed it in my leg deeper. I cried out. "GAH!!!!" He laughed again. "**What is it child? Pain? Good.**" I slumped to the ground. My leg stung. It hurt like hell.

Yugi's POV

Well, finally, the end of school. I went back to Egypt. As I landed safely in Egypt, all of the remaining Priests glanced at me in shock. Isis stepped towards me. "You must be the Pharoah's partner." She said. I nodded. Any chance have you seen Atem?" She shook her head. "He left just a few hours ago but never came back. Priest Seto has brought some soldiers and went to search. I blinked. "Okay..." I mumbled. I closed my eyes as the _sennen_ (melliniuem) puzzle glowed. I fell to the ground.

I woke up to see a man shoving a knife down Atem's leg. He screamed in pain. I slammed into the wait...the...what in the world? He looked like something out of this world...another being...A DEMON! I immediately teleported Atem back to the palace. "Pharoah!" The Priests shouted. Priest Seto had already come back. Good. He asked, "Who did this?" Yugi growled. "Some demonic-human." All the Priests gasped and mummered. I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

"The demon...is called Palkia...in human form...the Pharaoh was lucky to have survived..." Shada mumbled. "Huh?" Yugi asked before shutting himself up. "So...Palkia...was the demon?" All the Priests nodded. Atem's eyes slowly opened. "What..about...Palkia...?" All of them gasped and turned to him. "...what...?" He asked. I blinked. "Mahad? Please heal him!" Shouted a Priest. Soon, his wounds were bandaged. "Do you feel better sweetie?" I giggled. He rolled his eyes.

Atem's POV

I glanced at my partner. "So? What about Palkia?" Yugi gripped my wound. I winced. "Sorry! I was saying, when I looked it up, he was a killer in his human life...and now he's a demon king! Some say he's a demon king!" "..." I said nothing. I knew of this demon many years ago. My father told me stories on it...guess it's true. Yugi shrugged. "Other me. Please rest." I smiled and closed my eyes as I laid in bed.

The very next morning, I grimaced in pain as my wounds started to hurt. I jerked up to be met with pain on my right arm. I clutched it in pain and throbbing pain struck my stomach. I fell off the bed and heard a familiar crack. I cried out in pain, immediately waking my partner up. Yugi's face creased with worry as he knelt down and comforted me. "Other me...I'll get help...okay?" I tried not to once again scream in pain but to no avail. I don't know what was broken...fractured or worse, dislocated in my body. My arm had jabs of pain, my shoulder had stabbing pain. I was restless, until Yugi held me down. I started to calm down a little as the pain eased a little.

Mana rushed towards me, along with Mahad. He checked me thoroughly...not until at one point he pressed a part of me that was probably bruised or broken. My eyes grew wide and my pupils grew small. My mouth opened, and I screamed my lungs out. "**AGGHHH!!!**" Mahad immediately stopped. Mana started to sob. I hate when people cry...but I couldn't speak. Yugi asked, "Mahad? What's wrong with him?" He shrugged as he looked at me. "I can't tell. His back bone may be broken." Yugi jumped. "You don't have modern day tech Mahad...I can ask a friend of mine to get an x-ray machine...and analyse his bones." He said. Mahad nodded.

Yugi's POV

I ran towards Kaiba Corp and saw Kaiba using his computer. "KAIBA!" I shouted. He looked at me. "What?" I teared. "YAMI! HE-HE...please...I need your money...to buy an x-ray machine..." Kaiba pointed to a medical room. "Go there, take it and return it once you're done." I sighed. I was glad and angry at the same time. Kaiba showed no sympathy to the other me. Once I returned to Egypt, Atem was lain face down on his bed. He was sleeping. I smiled. I scanned his bones with the x-ray machine and gasped.

I ran through the scanning three times. The tests were positive. He had a broken back. I was shocked. _He's paralysed..._ I thought. There was a long silence until Atem woke up. "Y-Yugi...?" He said as he tried getting up. "Wait! No! Don't get up!" I exclaimed. He listened and laid back down on bed. I could sense that he was confused. "You...have a broken...a...I..." I stammered. Atem blinked. "What?" I blushed. Embarrassed. "A broken back..." "Wait what?" he said. I scratched my head. "A broken...back!" I shouted. Atem blinked. "Huh." He said. "Just lie down...okay?" I asked. "Uh...sure...?" "I'll get a wheelchair. Okay?" Atem smiled at me.

When I went back to the medical room and slowly placed Atem on the wheelchair, I pushed him around. "Darn it...you've got to stop pushing me around...it's...well...embarrassing..." He blushed. I laughed.

January 18 2015 (6 years later)

Yami's POV

"It feels so good to walk again..." I mumbled. "Hehe!" Yugi giggled. They were back to school. "Y-Yugi...I'm still fragile...you mind if I stay inside the millennium puzzle?" I asked. "Yeah..." he said.

Yugi's POV

"OW!" I yelped as the bully threw me across the ground outside the dark alley towards my house. The bully gripped my collar. "Hmph. Little orphan...little brat." he muttered as he slammed me against the dumpster. "W-H-Hey..." I groaned. He whipped out a knife and seeped it slowly into my flesh. "Ahh!!" I groaned as blood slowly flowed out. The bully laughed and left me sitting there crying.

I rushed home and threw the millennium puzzle across the room. I hid under my blanket and sobbed. "It sounds like and damn earthquake...what's happening?" Yami asked. I said nothing in return. He sat beside me. "What's wrong?" I punched him in his gut. "GNGH!" He cried as he fell to the ground. I turned away. "Ouch...What's wrong with you?" He asked. "**WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU COULDN'T PROTECT ME FROM THE BULLY! YOU GOT ME HURT!**" I shouted. "What? It happened?" Yami questioned. I shouted a bad word at him. He gasped and kept quiet. "**NOW GET OUT OF MY LIFE AND HIDE IN THAT LITTLE PUZZLE OF YOURS!" **Yami jumped and slowly faded away.

January 24 2015

"Yugi? Where's Yami?" Joey asked me.When I hurt that name, I kept quiet. "What up? You always talk about him." Joey said. "**SHUT UP!**" I shouted. "**LEAVE ME ALONE OKAY?! YAMI COULDN'T PROTECT ME!**" Joey gave me a glare. "What's wrong with you? He can't always be there for you. Y'know?" I gasped. I ran home to find the millennium puzzle lying on the floor. "Yami?! Yami?! Please come out!" I cried shaking it violently. _Please go away Yugi._ Yami thought to me. "Please! I want to talk to you..." Suddenly, a faded version of Yami appeared in front of me. "I'm sorry..." I started. "I can't blame you for the incident...You need rest...I get it...I'm sorry!" Yami smiled. "Come here you little rascal!" He laughed as he hugged me tightly. "Did you really mean it?" He asked. "What?" I said. "About you wanting me out of your life..." I shook my head and gave him a little kiss on his cheek before blushing. "C-Come on...let's sleep..." I mumbled.


End file.
